


I Know Your Secret

by SterekShipper



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Theo, Light Angst/Comfort, M/M, Post canon, Theo’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekShipper/pseuds/SterekShipper
Summary: It’s been a year since he’d returned from hell. Six months since. A few months since he and Liam officially started dating.It had been quiet as of late, supernaturally speaking. While that would usually be a good thing, and it was, he wasn’t able to enjoy the peace.He wasn’t afforded that luxury along with the rest of Beacon Hills.No. He has to deal with being threatened.Typical.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	I Know Your Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I’d post a new story, whilst I work on the next chapter of ‘A Tall Order’.
> 
> This is an idea I’ve had for a while now and I quite like 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy it too. 😃🤞

Senior year.  
One year to go (or rather one semester), and he’d finally be free of this place. Free of high school. Free of tests, textbooks and assemblies.  
Granted, it was his second time around. There weren’t many chances to graduate whilst living underground; both figuratively and literally.  
The memory sent shivers down his spine. Even if it had been a year since Liam brought him back. The image of Tara, of her hand digging through his chest refused to leave. It was a broken record; every night, every time he closed his eyes.  
The one good thing he had going for him was Liam. Somehow the beta had fallen in love with him; he still wasn’t used to it. Don’t get him wrong, he had never been so lucky in his life. It was clear from the moment he saw Liam’s blue eyes; the eyes of his saviour.  
Corny. He knows. There just wasn’t any other way to describe it.  
To dig his way out of hell, to find Liam, despite everything, had released him... It meant more than he could ever say. It was in that same moment that he had fallen for the other boy.

The best part of graduating was having more time to spend with Liam, without being interrupted by classes. Having every teacher (at least the ones they shared), tell him to stop talking grew old fast. It wasn’t like they were missing anything, anyway. So he didn’t listen to Miss Raines’ drawling account of mathematic formulas, or Mr Reece’s over-enthusiastic attempt at making literature fun.  
He wasn’t about to start reciting poems.  
He’d pass thanks.

He had just escaped the torture that is art history (seriously? When is he supposed to need any of this?) It also happened to be one of the few classes he did not share with Liam. He was suffering what could only be called withdrawal, practically craving Liam’s touch, Liam’s scent. It was ridiculous how dependant he had become on the beta’s presence. Not that anyone would ever know about that.  
It was finally lunchtime, which meant he would be able to satisfy his growing needs. He just had to drop his books off in his locker first. It was supposed to be a quick stop, drop and go. What he did _not_ expect was the piece of paper that fell out upon opening the door. He did _not_ expect to be met with something so outrageous.  
Someone was trying to mess with him, to pull one over on him. Well, that wasn’t about to happen. Without so much as another thought, the paper was nothing more than scrunched up waste, discarded in an empty trash can.

****

It was almost a week later, and it was beginning to annoy him. At first he hadn’t cared. Why should he? It was just someone trying to get under his skin. The problem was, it hadn’t stopped. Every day, there was another sheet of paper. Another note. It always had the same four words sprawled in bold letters: _I know your secret_.  
It’s not that he believed the wannabe blackmailer. He was just over finding them every time he opened his locker. So far, he’d managed to keep it from Liam, Corey and Mason. Liam would only lose his temper at the idea of someone threatening him and Corey... well, Corey would tell Mason and Mason would, without a doubt, tell Liam. Which brings us back to square one.

****

He knew it was only a matter of time until his luck ran out. After a few weeks of the incessant notes, Liam was with him when it happened.   
He was already having a bad day; everything that could go wrong had. He’d spent the last hour wishing the day would end already, and it wasn’t even noon yet. In fact, he was so tired the notes never crossed his mind. Not until it fell out for all to see.  
“What’s that?”  
It was a testament to his strength that he held back a groan. “Nothing.” He had already pocketed the paper before Liam had the idea to take it himself. For equally obvious reasons, throwing it out was out of the question. Liam wouldn’t hesitate to go back for it.  
“You do realise you can’t lie to me, right?”  
It was true. He hadn’t been able to lie to Liam in months. Anytime he tried, Liam saw right through it. “They’re just notes.”  
“What notes?”  
“Love notes.” He smirked, albeit a little weak. It was far from convincing and Liam showed as much, if being levelled with an unimpressed glare was anything to go by.  
“Theo.”

It was pointless arguing; it’s not like it would work. May as well get it over with. “See for yourself.” He watched uninterested as Liam took the paper, eyes widening as the realisation of what it really was set in.  
“Theo, is this-”  
“Yes.”  
Silence. He was met with silence and a pair of blinking green eyes. Eyes which were quickly growing darker as the shock wore off. “Why didn’t you tell me someone was threatening you?”  
“I can fight my own battles, Liam.”  
“You should have told me! How am I supposed to help-?”  
“You’re not. I just said I’d take care of it.” This was getting them nowhere, and he _really_ wasn’t prepared to deal with this. “Leave it alone, Liam.”

The scent of displeasure filled the air; for a moment, he thought Liam would refuse. He thought it was going to progress into a fight, (though he was secretly praying it didn’t).  
“Fine.” Despite the obvious desire to challenge the decision, Liam was letting him play this his way. A fact which was greatly appreciated. 

****

“Have you tried tracking the scent?”  
Sometimes, he questioned Liam’s ability to use common sense, let alone the enhanced perception of a werewolf. “No, Liam. I never thought to use one of the most _basic_ traits of any supernatural being.”  
“Why do you always resort to sarcasm?”  
“Maybe because you insist on asking stupid questions.”  
“I was just making sure.” It was the pout which made him cave. There was no refusing that pout, nor was there any way to avoid it.  
“It was the first option I tried. The problem is, it’s been masked. Which means-”  
“Which means whoever this is, knows about the supernatural and who you are.”  
“Enough to know how to hide their own identity.” He was so over this. As if an onslaught of _‘I know your secret’_ notes weren’t enough, now it had progressed to direct threats.  
 _‘It’s time the truth was heard.’_  
 _‘All will be revealed soon.’_  
He didn’t take kindly to being pushed around. The Dread Doctor’s had controlled his entire life, monitoring his every move since for the past ten years. He meant nothing to them. He was just a tool, a puppet to do their dirty work.  
Now that he was free from their lies, their manipulating grasp, he wasn’t about to let someone else take their place. Besides, there was no way this person, whoever they are, knew his secret.  
No one did.

****

It’s official.  
The universe hates him.  
It is secretly plotting his demise as we speak.  
They know. This person (who they had yet to identify), knew the truth. It wasn’t a lie. It wasn’t a ploy or a trick. Every word of every note had been real.  
In all this time, he never once questioned the possibility. It was impossible. It *should* have been impossible. Yet here he was, staring at the words which had left him speechless. The last words he expected to see.  
Eight words.  
Eight words clawing at his heart.  
Eight words that left him nauseous.

_‘Does Liam know you live in your truck?’_

****

Two months.  
It had been two months since that first letter.  
Two months of hiding the truth from Liam.  
Two months of trying to find the culprit.  
Two months of pretending not to care.

Why does this keep happening? He’s done nothing wrong. He hasn’t hurt anyone. He’s been trying to help ever since he came back. Hasn’t he been through his fair share of problems? Isn’t being forced to live in your truck punishment enough?  
Apparently not.  
Apparently he had to deal with a mysterious threat; a threat they _still_ hadn’t found. Two supernaturals, and they couldn’t even find a human.  
Whoever it was, knew how to mask the scent, both from the letters and the surrounding hallway. There had been no pattern in who came through or when each person was there. They also knew how to control their heartbeat. It shouldn’t be possible. He had been trained to master the feat, and it had taken him years. How could an everyday human do the same?  
It was a cruel joke.

So in other words, they had no scent, no heartbeat, no chance.  
Was it too much to ask that he be allowed to enjoy himself? Could he just spend time with Liam without _something_ going wrong?  
All he’s asking for is a break.

Instead, he’s at school (despite it having finished an hour ago), searching lockers with Liam. It was pointless, a fact he’d made sure to remind Liam of every few steps.  
“I’m trying to help you, Theo.”  
“You’re not doing a very good job.”  
“Do you have any better ideas?”  
“Let’s go to your place. I’m sure we can find better ways to spend the afternoon.” Ones which included curling up on the couch, a movie playing in the background. Anything where he got to relax.  
“How is that supposed to find out who’s doing this?”  
“It doesn’t. That’s sort of the point, Liam.”  
“Don’t you want to know?”  
He could see Liam looking for an answer. He’d know if he was lying, so he made sure to word it perfectly. “Not as much as I want to get out of here. I have a few plans in mind for what we can do.”  
“Theo, we both know you’re talking about a movie on my couch.” Okay, Liam was good. Either that or he’d become predictable. He’s choosing to believe it’s the former.  
“Can we just go?”  
“Theo-”  
“Liam, please, I’m tired.”  
This wasn’t the end, he knew that. Liam wasn’t going to stop until he figured it out. He’d be foolish to think otherwise. At least he could put it out of his mind for tonight.

****

“Party at my place. The Pack will be there.” Mason was almost more excited than Liam, which was quite the feat. Liam had been waiting for Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Malia to return for the Summer since they’d announced it. Liam had _literally_ been counting down the days.  
Mason, on the other hand, was practically vibrating with enthusiasm. It was rather hilarious given Mason’s usual demeanour. “Can’t sit still, Mase? If you need to go, just go.”  
“Very funny, Theo.” It was worth being glared at to see the look on Mason’s face.  
It was nice; sitting here, the four of them. Corey and Mason were curled up on the seat opposite him and Liam. Despite being in the centre of a crowded cafeteria, he felt at peace. So far, they’d made it halfway through the day and nothing.  
No letters.  
No notes.  
His locker had been completely empty of any unwanted correspondence.

He’d forgotten what it was like.  
How it felt to be free of life’s problems.  
Free of pain.  
Free of torment.  
A life underground, monitored by mechanical beings day in, day out, wasn’t the calmest way to live. Nor was it the healthiest childhood. There was a reason he was so messed up by the time he returned to Beacon Hills. Sure he held part of the blame, after all he agreed to go with them, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t as much a victim as everyone else. He was nine, _nine_ , when the Dread Doctors first showed up. What nine-year-old wouldn’t listen to the scary mechanical monsters who appeared in their room one night?  
At the time, he hadn’t known what they were planning. There was no way for him to know they would kill Tara.  
Okay, maybe that’s a lie.  
It was something he told himself to ease the guilt, to ease the suffocating remorse he felt. If he could put the blame on someone else, it meant he wasn’t the sole cause. It meant he could hold on to the facade, the hope he wasn’t evil.  
Truth was, he’d known exactly what the Dread Doctors wanted him to do to Tara. Nine or not, he was old enough to understand life and death. He hadn’t wanted to believe it, though. He’d convinced himself she’d be alright, that a little cold couldn’t kill her. This was Tara they were talking about; she would find a way to escape, she always did. It’s what he loved about her.  
Tara would be fine, he told himself... but she wasn’t. She wasn’t, and it was his fault.  
By the time he’d accepted reality, by the time he’d accepted what he’d done, it was too late.  
Too late to change.  
Too late to go back.  
Too late to escape.  
He’d robbed Tara of her freedom and sentenced himself to the same fate. A life of servitude to the very beings who ordered her death.

It was for that reason he loved these moments. It was moments like this which allowed him to forget, to pretend his life was normal. He let himself pretend he was human; no experiments, no manipulation, no death... no hell.  
It was moments like this he let himself believe he could have what he wanted. He let himself revel in having friends, in being a part of a Pack, of Liam. It all came back to Liam. Everything he had was because of the beta. Without Liam, he wouldn’t have been able to earn the Pack’s trust, or convinced Mason and Corey he wasn’t manipulating them again.  
It was moments like this he let his guard down, that he let himself be vulnerable. Unfortunately, it also left him open to those who wanted to take advantage of that vulnerability. Which is what made it the perfect time for the universe to remind him of exactly who he was. It was the perfect time to remind him his life would never be easy, be normal.  
It was a sick game he never won.

He was laughing when it happened. He’d been laughing at something Mason had said, whilst reaching for his phone in his bag. He wasn’t watching, wasn’t paying attention. If he had, maybe this could have been avoided. Maybe he could have stopped it. Instead, here he was, staring at the piece of paper which had been pulled free. The piece of paper now falling to the ground. The piece of paper that wasn’t his.  
That meant only one thing.  
Another note.

It had been in his bag. It wasn’t only his locker anymore; the person responsible was now willing to place them anywhere. They had somehow managed to get access to his bag. That’s what worried him the most. His locker was easy enough; all you had to do was slip it through the grates in the door. His bag, on the other hand, never left his sight. It was always on him, even in class. He would have noticed someone lean over when it sat beneath his desk.  
So, how?  
How did they manage it?  
How did they remain undetected?

He was so done.

“Who is it?!” The cafeteria went quiet; all eyes were on him. Emotions varied from confused and shocked to amused and curious. No one stood out, though. No one smiled, no one announced their presence. “Who wrote it?!”  
“Theo, sit down.” Liam whispered, casting a brief glance at the other students.  
“Not until the person responsible owns up.” He was sick of being made fun of; he’d sat back long enough. He wanted an answer and now. “Who is it?! Don’t make me find you!”  
“Theo, _sit down_. This is getting you nowhere.” Liam’s usual calming presence had no effect this time. He was too worked up, too angry. All the anger he’d been holding onto, finally burst. Every student in the room was staring at him, with apparently no idea what this was about. No one stepped forward, no one confessed. Not that he was surprised. After all, considering the lengths they’ve gone to so far, why would they give themselves up now?  
That knowledge didn’t help ease his frustration, his growing fear. Honestly, it made it worse. He was through making a spectacle of himself. They could gawk all they like but it would be without him, because he wasn’t staying.  
“Theo!” Liam’s call remained unanswered.

****

Make it stop! Please!  
He’ll do anything, just make it stop!  
“Theo, wait!”  
“Leave me alone.” Just ignore it. Don’t listen. Keep going. He’d nearly made it. He’d reached the library, where he was now standing deep within, hidden between aisles of books. That is, he would have been, had Liam not been a couple steps behind the entire time. Suddenly he was pulled to a stop, a hand wrapped around his own.   
“You can’t just walk away.”  
“Try me.” He’d have left right then, if it wasn’t for Liam tightening the grip on his hand. It wouldn’t be good for either of them if Liam lost control; besides, he’d rather not have his hand crushed.  
“We need to talk about this.”  
“No. We don’t. I’m fine.”  
“You are not leaving until you tell me what that was all about.”  
“I told you I’m fine.”  
Liam wasn’t impressed. “Yeah and I told you I’m not stupid. If you’re going to lie, at least put some effort into it. You don’t just snap and storm off for nothing. Now talk.”

He hated that Liam was right.  
He hated the fact he’d let it get to him.  
It was just too much. He had to get away.  
“I just want it to end.” He sighed. At least Liam finally let go of his hand. He never thought he’d be grateful for that. “I’m so sick of being used and toyed with. First the Dread Doctors used me to kill Tara and attack the Pack, then I have to deal with having emotions, thanks for that universe and now... now, I have to put up with someone throwing those emotions back in my face and using them to threaten me.”  
“I get it, Theo.”  
“No, you don’t, Liam. You want to and I appreciate that, but you don’t understand. You can’t. You can’t know what it’s like to be a puppet; to have every decision you make controlled, to be monitored every second of every day. You can’t know what it’s like to be plagued by regrets and wonder if you’ll ever learn to forgive yourself. You can’t know what it’s like to wonder if today’s the day it all comes down, the day it all falls apart.”  
This wasn’t what he wanted. He’d never meant to tell Liam any of this. It was his mess, his problems. Liam shouldn’t have to worry about it. Usually, he was able to handle it. It wasn’t ideal, but there was nothing he could do to change it. It wasn’t until this whole letter fiasco that it became too heavy to bear.  
“I had no idea...” Liam was shocked to say the least. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Tell you what? That I blame myself? That I’m a mess? You knew that already.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me how bad it was?” Hurt. That how Liam looked right now. He wasn’t taking this well.

“I didn’t think I needed to. I didn’t see the point.”  
“What?” Liam watched him, narrowing his eyes. The sound of teeth grinding was grating. Liam was pissed. Okay. So, not the best thing to say.  
“I didn’t mean-” He took a deep breath, calming his thoughts before continuing. “It was getting better.” It sounded weak, pitiful, even to him.  
“Theo-”  
“I’m serious. It was. That is, until...” He trailed off, unable to say it. Unable to admit to once again being made the victim. He hated feeling this way. He hated being seen as someone who needed help. He hated _feeling_ like someone who needed help.  
He hated not being in control.  
He hated relying on someone else’s mercy,

“Until this started.” Liam finished for him.  
“It was bad enough when it was just my locker, but now my bag too? What’s next? The school noticeboard?”  
“We’ll stop them, Theo. I promise.”  
“What if we don’t? What if we can’t find them? What if they decide to announce it to the entire school?”  
“Then we need to remove their leverage.”  
“What?” He didn’t like the sound of that. The sight of Liam biting his lip, a nervous tick he’d seen only a few times before, only heightened his unease. Liam only did that when he was extremely unsure about something. “Liam?”  
“She can’t tell anyone if you do it first.”  
He’s dreaming. This had to be a dream. Liam couldn’t seriously be suggesting... “No.”  
“Theo.”  
“No.” Short. Monotonous. Distant. He still hadn’t finished processing the idea, let alone come around to it. There was no way he would ever agree to something so, so... _ludicrous_.  
“It’ll work.”  
“Have you _lost your mind_? The whole point was to _not_ let people know!”  
“Think about it-”  
“N-no.” His voice wavered. “Li-Liam...”  
“It’s not ideal, but it’ll prevent anyone using it against you again.”  
“I _can’t_. What part of that don’t you understand?”  
“I’ll be right here with you.”  
He couldn’t refrain from cringing, a gesture Liam didn’t miss. “You do realise it’s a secret for a reason?”  
“It can’t be that bad.” It was supposed to be reassuring, comforting. In reality, it had the exact opposite effect.  
“It really is.” He didn’t want to think about the looks he’d get, if people knew he was homeless. If Liam knew. There wasn’t much worse than that, than being pitied. It came second only to losing Liam and being sent back to hell.  
“Okay. In that case, tell me.”  
“ _What?_ ” Liam really had lost his mind. He couldn’t help staring at Liam in shock. “I just said-”  
“You don’t want to tell people and you don’t have to. If you tell me, maybe I can help. Besides, who knows? Maybe it’ll take some pressure off you.” Liam meant it too. This wasn’t a joke or half thought out idea. Liam wanted to do this.

“No offence, but you are _last_ person I’d tell.” That hurt Liam, but it was true.  
“Theo, it’s me. You can talk to me about anything.”  
“Not this.”  
“What do you think will happen? It’s not like I’ll laugh.”  
“Please, just- just leave it.” This wasn’t a proud moment for him. He was practically begging. The only positive he could take from this was that Liam listened. Despite the hesitation, despite the reservations, Liam listened. It meant he was left alone in the corner of the Library, seeing as Liam just left without so much as a word.  
It also allowed him to hold on to the sliver of dignity he had left.

****

His worst nightmare was coming true.  
He hadn’t felt this way since he’d last seen Tara. It felt the same; the same desperation, the same choking breaths void of air, the same constricting pressure on his heart. Every breath seemed to draw less air than the one before, leaving him lightheaded and nauseous.  
The very thing he’d been dreading was about to happen. The words in front of him blurred, his vision failing as the panic took over. His last hope had just shattered; a heaviness descended on him, weighing him down. His body felt weighted, like when he didn’t sleep for days at a time.  
This was it.  
This was when Liam found out.  
This was when Liam learned the truth about his living situation.

There in front of him, staring back mercilessly, were two words. Two heart-stopping words.  
 _Time’s up_.

What were they planning to do?  
How were they going to go about it?  
It could be anything. Anywhere, anytime.

If Liam found out, he didn’t know what he would do. How was he supposed to stop it from happening, when he had no idea where or when that was? It was only midday. They still had half a school day ahead of them. There was plenty of time to let him stew in fear and still make the revelation.  
Alright. Think.  
Calm down and think.  
This person is toying with you. Every note, every threat was direct. Every note was left for him to find; his locker, his bag. Places he was guaranteed to see them. Places meant for him.  
Oh, no.  
The realisation was instant; those notes had been meant for him to find. So why wouldn’t it be the same for Liam? Why not continue the pattern? Somewhere they would least expect it.  
Liam’s locker.

He stumbled in his haste, tripping over his own feet. Any other time he would have despised the show of weakness. Now.... Now he could only think about one thing. One thought which kept playing through his mind, a constant loop.  
Liam.  
He had to get there first.  
He had to find that note.  
It wasn’t until he rounded the final corner that he froze. He stood there, still as a statue, eyes wide. He was frozen, watching the scene unfold. He couldn’t move, couldn’t look away. His gaze was locked on the other end of the corridor; on Liam.  
Liam, who was currently reading an all too familiar note. There was a look in Liam’s eyes; it spoke of shock, guilt and anger. He saw claws piercing Liam’s skin; the smell of blood signalling how hard Liam was fighting for control.

He had to get out of here. He had to leave before... too late. Liam was looking at him, having likely sensed the spike in his heartbeat. All he could do was stand there, watching, as Liam approached. There wasn’t a chance to think, to run. Liam never even stopped; a hand gripped his arm, forcefully pulling him down the corridor. It stayed like that until they reached the locker rooms.  
Before he knew it, he was slammed against the wall, with Liam in front. Glaring.  
“What is this?” Liam growled. There was no doubt, no question, Liam was pissed.  
“Take a guess.” He didn’t care if he sounded petulant; if you asked him he had a good reason to be. Whoever did this had just ruined the best part of his life.  
“Tell me it’s a lie.” Silence. “ _Theo!_ ”  
“You already know the answer, Liam! Do you really need me to say it?!”  
“So, it’s true. You’re homeless.”  
He couldn’t look Liam in the eyes, facing the ground instead. That didn’t mean he couldn’t feel eyes on him. The longer Liam stared, the more uncomfortable he was. He wished he could say he hid the discomfort, that he played it cool. Truth was, he was anything but. He couldn’t sit still, instead shifting restlessly under the constant stare. “Liam-”  
“ _Don’t_. Don’t lie to me. Don’t tell me you’re fine.” He fell silent. “You told me you were renovating. Every time I asked about seeing your house, about going to your place instead of mine. You told me you show me when it was ready.”  
It had been the only excuse he could think of to keep Liam from asking too many questions. It was the only reason he could think of, which explained why it was taking so long. The problem was it wouldn’t last forever, and he had no idea how he would find his way out of it. Well, now he didn’t have to.

“How could you not tell me?!”  
“I didn’t want you to know.” It was barely a whisper.  
“Why not?! I could have helped you!”  
At that, he scoffed. “Sure. What were you going to do, Liam? It’s not like you could me a place to live.”  
“You idiot! You could have stayed with me!”  
That caught his attention. He looked up, eyes wide. To say he was shocked, that he’d been caught off guard, was an understatement. “Wh-What?”  
“You could have stayed with me.” This time Liam’s anger was gone, having faded to something resembling hurt.  
He had never considered that. He’d never thought of that as a possibility. It’s not that he wouldn’t want to; living with Liam... well, it would be everything. He just didn’t think that it would be an option. So much so, it never crossed his mind.  
“You-you’d do that?”  
“Of course I would! I’m not going to leave you on the street!” Liam took a deep breath. “You answer my question though. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Liam-”  
“I’m waiting.”  
“Are you really going to make me say it?” Oh great. Now he’s whining. Just let this day end. Please.  
“ _Theo_.”  
“I was embarrassed!” He looked away, anywhere but Liam. “Happy now?”  
“Are you kidding me?! You did this because you were embarrassed?!”  
“I’m living in my _truck_ , Liam! It’s not something I’m proud of. It’s not something I want known.” He swallowed, dryly, around the growing lump in his throat. “I didn’t want to be seen when I was weak. Especially by you.”  
“You really are an idiot, you know that?” Liam carried on, purposefully ignoring his muttered ‘geez, thanks.’ “I could never see you as weak. Needing help once in a while doesn’t make you weak. It makes you human. You don’t have to hide your problems, Theo. Definitely not from me.”  
“Liam-”  
“I love you, Theo. I want to help. I can’t do that if you pretend everything’s okay. If you hide the truth.”  
“Liam. It’s my-”  
“I swear, if you say it’s your fault, I’ll break your nose. This is not your fault, Theo. You didn’t ask for this and you certainly don’t deserve it.”  
He hadn’t expected this. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Liam would defend him. Not after what he’d done. Sure, they were together, but that didn’t mean Liam would accept this, it didn’t mean Liam wouldn’t see him as weak. He’d honestly thought Liam would look at him with pity, or worse, say he brought it on himself.

“How long?”  
The sudden question startled him. “What?”  
“How long have you been living in your truck?”  
“Does it really matter?”  
“ _How. Long_?”  
This wouldn’t go down well. “A year.”  
“A _year_?! You’ve been homeless since I brought you back?! What were you thinking?! Anything could have happened to you! The Ghost Riders could have taken you, or worse, the hunters could have found you. In fact, they _did_ find you! They shot at your truck, at you, and you _still_ didn’t say anything!”  
“It’s not like I didn’t want to. Do you have any idea how many times I nearly called you? How many times I wished I was at your place? Your house is warm, your parents are welcoming, and the times I was invited to dinner... it was more than I could have imagined. I had forgotten what a home-cooked meal tasted like. I had forgotten what it was like to be loved, to be around people who care about you all the time. I wanted to call you so many times, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”  
“Why not?”  
“I didn’t want to put that on you. I didn’t want you to worry about me. I figured there was nothing we could do to change it, so why bother you?”  
“Did it ever occur to you I would want to know? That I would have done _anything_ to get you out of there?”  
This is exactly what he had wanted to avoid. Liam was worked up, and it was because of him. “Liam.” That’s all he could get out; any other words he might’ve said were lost in the constricting lump in his throat. He could feel his eyes prickling; silently cursing the human trait. The last thing he needed to do was cry.  
Liam’s gaze softened. “I think it’s time we go home.”  
“We still have two classes left.” This was more than a little confusing. Liam wasn’t the type to needlessly skip class. In fact, Liam hadn’t missed a single class since the hunters fled town.  
“I’m not in the mood for maths anymore. I’m sure you aren’t either. I’m going home and you’re coming with me.”  
“What about your parents?”  
“Do you really think they’d say no? They’re not going to leave you on the street, Theo.”  
With that, Liam dragged him out of the locker room, through the school and out to his truck. He didn’t miss the scent of unease from Liam when he saw the blanket on the backseat. Turns out he’d forgotten to hide it. The drive continued in silence. Neither of them spoke as he pulled into the driveway. They walked inside, making it as far as the lounge before Jenna saw them.  
“Liam? What are you doing home?”  
“Theo and I weren’t feeling up to school.”  
He remained quiet as Liam explained the situation, from the notes to him being homeless. Jenna appeared a bit distressed at the news, clearly sympathetic. Halfway through Liam mentioning the promise that he could stay with them, Jenna cut Liam off with a yes. It was clear she had no intention of letting him go; not without his explicit agreement to let her know if he needed anything.  
It was fair to say he was overwhelmed. He hadn’t been welcome in someone’s home in years. It was a nice feeling, though, to be wanted.  
It would take some getting used to, but living with Liam and his family was something he could imagine being his new normal.

****

Three weeks.  
That’s how long he’d been staying with Liam. It didn’t take long to settle in. Within the first week, he felt like part of the family. Jenna made sure he was comfortable, she made sure to include him in all family events and outings. David indulged his love of science; it was something they shared. It felt good exploring it in, as Liam put it, a healthy way.  
Then there’s Liam.  
Liam, who believed in him.  
Liam, who supported him.  
Liam, who saved him.

It was strange how easy this was; it felt natural. He felt as though he’d grown up alongside them, rather than as an experiment. He fit into their daily routine seamlessly; a puzzle piece slipping into place.  
There was the added bonus that he was able to see a new side to Liam, one he hadn’t been privy to. It appeared Liam hadn’t considered the fact there was nowhere to hide, after inviting Theo to move in.  
Every little trait, every quirk.  
The best part had to be when he’d learned about the Geyer-Dunbar annual Autumn family photo. It was a tradition, and it just so happened to fall a week into his stay.  
It also involved Liam dressed as an acorn.  
The second he saw it, he’d broken out in uncontainable laughter. Liam was so _cute_ ; the furious blush that arose in response, only added to the effect.  
That was until he realised this year’s photo included him in the same outfit. His attempts to graciously decline went unheeded. There was no getting out of it, much to his dismay. He’d left a smirking Liam behind, only to return to a manic grin, broken by a barking laugh. Ordinarily, one would assume he hated every minute of it, and usually they’d be right. Standing here now though, acorn or not, he couldn’t be happier. Whilst it went unsaid that no one else could know about this, it was something special they shared. It was a reminder this was real. That he wasn’t dreaming. Being included meant it wasn’t only Liam who wanted him here. He wasn’t a burden or just Liam’s boyfriend. They weren’t just letting him stay because he was homeless. Jenna and David cared about him, they accepted him. He belonged.

This was his life now.  
He was doomed to participate in family photos and talk about his day. And you know what? He wouldn’t have it any other way.  
He had a home.  
A family.  
Liam.

It was everything he’d ever wanted.

He never did find out who left the notes.  
Though in the end, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t seem to steer away from angst, be it light or heartbreaking. There are a few fluff fics on the way, though I’m not sure on when I’ll get to them amongst the rest.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope y’all enjoyed this.


End file.
